Si decido quedarme
by 88Catrina88
Summary: (Universo alterno) Rukia Kuchiki tiene que decidirse entre su familia y New York... Entre su novio y su amor por la música clásica. Pero entonces ocurre un accidente, ya nada será como antes y sólo tendrá una decisión... vivir o morir. -ADAPTACIÓN DE IF I STAY-


Aclaración: Ni "bleach", ni "Si decido quedarme" son míos. Son de sus respectivos autores.

Mundo alterno

Inspirado en el libro y película: Si decido quedarme.

Pareja principal: Ichigo & Rukia.

Parejas mencionadas: Byakuya & Hisana y Gin & Rangiku.

.

.

"_Familia"_

7:09

.

Todo el mundo cree que fue culpa de la nieve. Y en cierto sentido supongo que es verdad.

Esta mañana, cuando despierto, una fina capa blanca sobre el césped delantero de nuestra casa. No pasa ni un par de centímetros, pero en esta parte de Karakura basta eso para que todo quede paralizado, porque el único quitanieves del pueblo está ocupado en despejar las carreteras. Lo que cae del cielo es agua mojada, gotas, pero de nieve, nada.

Sin embargo, es suficiente para cerrar las escuelas. Mi hermano pequeño, Kon, suelta un alarido de guerra cuando la noticia se anuncia en la radio de onda media de mamá.

- ¡Día de nieve! – Brama – Venga, papá, vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Mi padre sonríe y da golpecitos a su pipa. Empezó a fumar pipa hace poco, desde que le dio por el rollo de los años cincuenta al estilo de la telecomedia _FatherKnowsBest. _También lleva pajarita. No acabo de tener claro si se trata de una cuestión de vestimenta o de ironía una manera de expresar que en otros tiempos era "Punki" pero ahora es profesor de japonés en la escuela primaria, o si el hecho de convertirse en maestro lo ha metido en esta especie de experiencia atávica.

En cualquier caso, me gusta el olor del tabaco de pipa. Es dulce y ahumado, y me trae recuerdos del invierno y las estufas de leña.

- Muy valiente de tu parte – le dice a Kon – Pero la nieve recién está cuajando en la carretera. ¿Por qué no pruebas con una ameba, en lugar del muñeco?

Se nota que papá está contento. Ese par de centímetros de nieve ha acarreado que todos los centros de enseñanza del pueblo se cierren, incluidos mi instituto y el lugar donde él enseña, así que también es un día de fiesta para papá. Mi madre que trabaja en una agencia de viajes del pueblo, apaga la radio y se sirve una segunda taza de café.

- Bueno, si todos hacéis novillos, no esperéis que yo vaya a trabajar. No sería justo – Coge el teléfono y llama a la agencia. Cuando cuelga nos lanza una mirada - ¿Preparo el desayuno?

Papá y yo soltamos una carcajada al unísono. Mamá solo sabe preparar cereales y tostadas. Es papá quien cocina en esta familia.

Fingiendo no oírnos, ella saca una de Bisquick del armario.

- Venga ya, no creo que sea tan difícil. ¿Quién quiere crepes?

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – Grita Kon - ¿Podemos echarles trocitos de chocolate?

- No veo por qué no.

- ¡Yujuuu! – Aúlla mi hermano agitando los brazos.

- ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana? – Bromeo y me vuelvo hacia mi madre – No deberías dejarle tomar tanto café.

- No, si ahora lo he pasado ha descafeinado. – Me sigue ella – Lo suyo es de nacimiento.

- Vale, mientas no me pases a mí el descafeinado – Advierto.

- Eso podría tipificarse como maltrato juvenil – Tercia papá.

Mamá me acerca un tazón humeante y el periódico.

- Sale una estupenda foto de tu novio – me dice.

- ¿En serio? ¿Una foto?

- Ajá. Y por cierto es todo lo que hemos visto de él desde el verano – añade, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo con una ceja arqueada, versión de una mirada penetrante.

- Lo sé – digo, y se me escapa un inoportuno suspiro. La banda de Ichigo, los Shinigamis, se encuentra en una espiral ascendente, lo que es magnífico… Casi siempre.

- Ah, la juventud de hoy ya no sabe apreciar la fama – Refunfuña papá. Sonriendo. Sé que se alegra por Ichigo, que incluso se enorgullece de él.

Hojeo el periódico hasta llegar a la agenda cultural. Hay una pequeña nota sobre los Shinigamis, con una foto diminuta de los cuatro miembros, junto un extenso artículo sobre los bikini y una imagen grande de su cantante, la diva del punk-rock Brooke Vega. En la nota solo se dice que la banda local Shinigamis será la telonera de los Bikini en Tokio, una de las ciudades incluidas en su gira. No menciona lo que para mí es una noticia aún más importante: que anoche los Shinigamis actuaron como grupo principal en un club de Kagamino y que, según el mensaje que me envió Ichigo a medianoche, se agotaron las entradas. - ¿Irás al concierto de esta noche? – Pregunta papá – Pensaba ir. Depende de si cierran las carreteras por culpa de la nieve.

- Sí, menuda nevada se avecina – ironiza él, señalando un solitario copo que desciende lentamente.

- Además, he de ensayar con un pianista universitario que la profesora se ha sacado de la maga – La señora Christie, que enseñaba música en la universidad antes de jubilarse, y con la que he estudiado durante los últimos años, siempre anda de caza de victimas que me acompañen. "_Para que mantengas el nivel y les demuestres a esos creídos de Julliard cómo se toca", _arguye.

Aún no me han admitido en Julliard, pero en la prueba me fue muy bien. La suite de Bach y la música de Shostakóvich fluyeron de mi instrumento mejor que nunca, como si mis dedos fueran una prolongación del arco y las cuerdas. Cuando acabé de tocar, jadeante y con las piernas temblorosas, uno de los examinadores aplaudió un poco, lo que imagino no ocurre con frecuencia. Al salir, me dijo que no se veía a una "Joven campesina de Karakura" en Julliard. La profesora Nanao se lo tomó como un indicio de que iba a ser aceptada. Umm, no sé. Tampoco estoy segura cien por cien de querer que me acepten. Igual que ha ocurrido con la meteórica ascensión de los Shinigamis, mi ingreso en Julliard daría pie a ciertas complicaciones, o sea, agravaría las ya surgidas durante los últimos meses.

- Necesito otro café. ¿Alguien se apunta? – Pregunta mamá, acercándose con la vieja cafetera eléctrica.

- Quizá me vuelva a la cama – Anuncio – Tengo el chelo en el instituto, así que ni siquiera puedo ensayar.

- ¿Todo un día sin ensayar? Oh, pobre corazón en pena, no sufras – Me pincha mamá. Aunque se ha aficionado a la música clásica a lo largo de los años ("_Es como aprender a apreciar el queso maloliente"_, afirma), como publico obligado no siempre se ha mostrado complacida con mis ensayos maratonianos.

Del sótano llega un ruido estrepitoso. Kon está aporreando la batería heredada de papá, de los tiempos en que tocaba en una banda importante de la ciudad, o sea, casi desconocida en el resto del mundo, y trabajaba en una tienda de discos.

Él sonríe al oír el estruendo de redobles y patillos, y eso me evoca un viejo remordimiento. Sé que es una tontería, pero siempre me he preguntado si lo decepcionó que no me dedicara al rock. Era lo que tenía pensado, sí, pero en la clase de música de tercero me sentí atraída por el violonchelo, un instrumento que me pareció casi inhumano. Intuí que podría contarme toda clase de secretos, y así fue como empecé. De eso hace casi diez años y aún sigo con él.

- ¿Alguien quería volver a acostarse? – Grita mamá para hacerse oír.

- Qué te parece, la nieve ya se está derritiendo – Comenta papá, dando chupadas a la pipa.

Me asomo a la puerta de atrás para echar un vistazo. El sol ha conseguido abrirse paso entre las nubes y se oye el siseo del hielo al derretirse. Cierro la puerta y vuelvo a la mesa.

- Los de la ciudad han exagerado las cosas – Comento.

- Naturalmente – dice mamá – Pero ahora no pueden dar marcha atrás, después de anunciar el cierre de las escuelas. Y yo ya he llamado para pedir el día libre.

- Pues sí – dice papá – Razón de más para aprovechar este inesperado paréntesis. ¿Qué tal coger el coche y pasarnos a ver a Gin y Rangiku?

- Son unos viejos amigos de mis padres, de la época en que él se dedicaba a la música. Desde el nacimiento de su hija han optado por comportarse como adultos. Viven un una vieja y espaciosa granja. Gin-san se dedica a algo de webs de internet en un establo convertido en despacho, y Rangiku-san trabaja en un hospital cercano. Su bebé es la principal razón de mis padres quieran visitarlos. Ahora Kon acaba de cumplir 8 años y yo tengo 17, ya no despedimos ese olor a leche agria que tanto emboba a los adultos.

- Y al volver podemos pasar a la BookBarn, ¿vale? – Propone mamá para engatusarme.

Se trata de una vieja, enorme y polvorienta librería de segunda mano. En la trastienda guardan un alijo de discos de música clásica, a veinticinco centavos, que nadie parece querer aparte de mí. Tengo una pila escondida debajo de mi cama. Uno no va por ahí alardeando de poseer una colección de música clásica.

Se los enseñe a Ichigo, pero cuando ya hacía cinco meses que salíamos. Esperaba que se echara a reír, pues es un tío tope en la onda, con sus tejanos de dobladillo vuelto y sus Converse negras, sus desgastadas camisetas punk-rock y sus tatuajes sutiles. No es de la clase de chicos que salen con alguien como yo. Y por eso, cuando hace 2 años en el ala de música del instituto advertí que me miraba, creí que pretendía burlarse de mí y me empeñe en evitarlo. El caso es que no sé rio cuando le enseñe mi colección de discos polvorientos bajo su cama, de punk-rock, claro.

- También podríamos parar en casa de los abuelos para una cena tempana – Sugiere papá, alargando ya la mano para coger el teléfono – Estaremos de vuelta con tiempo más que suficiente para que vayas a Kagamino – Añade mientras marca el número.

- De acuerdo – Acepto. No es por el cebo de BookBarn, ni porque Ichigo esté de gira, o porque mi mejor amiga, Tatsuki, esté ocupada con el anuario. Ni siquiera es porque tenga el chelo en el instituto, o porque no quiera quedarme en casa viendo la tele o durmiendo. Es que, sencillamente, me gusta salir con mi familia. Ésa es otra cosa de las que no se aladea, pero Ichigo también es así.

- ¡Kon! – Llama papá - ¡Venga, vístete! ¡Nos vamos de aventura!

Mi hermano culmina su solo de batería con un estrépito de platillos y se sube corriendo a su habitación. Momentos después irrumpe en la cocina ya vestido, como si se hubiera puesto la ropa mientas bajaba como un rayo por la empinada escalera de madera de nuestra casa victoriana, plagada de corrientes de aire.

- _School' soutfotsummer… -_ Canturrea.

- ¿Alice Cooper? – Refunfuña mi papá – Pero bueno, ¿Todo vale en esta casa? Al menos canta algo de los Ramones, chaval.

- _School' soutforever_ – Sigue Kon a pesar de las protestas.

- Kon el optimista – digo.

Mamá ríe y deposita un plato de crepes un poco chamuscados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- A desayunar, familia.

.

.

.

Uff, créanme que esto es bastante cansador, ya que, este libro es un poco largo (No comparado con otros, pero largo en fin) y también es bastante hermoso, me ha dado un poco de pena pero en fin… Es un libro y película maravillosa.

¡Si quieren que siga solo déjenme un review! ;)


End file.
